herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Reptor17
I weild great news! I accidently lost the tab and some of the information, so I'll have to speed this up. Under my bann on CBW, I've been prepping Bionicle: Universe! Might you be able to create a blog post there titled SS7'S Bionicle: Universe Update! 2nd, all you need to do is copy the bold text below: Hello, everyone. This is Starscream7 speaking. As you might have heard allready, my 'messenger', Bionicon, has announced the new name of the Bionicle: Reality film - Bionicle: Universe. Due to this, I have begun prepping the film while my bann has continued until March. Below I have some updates. ' '''I have made the MOCS for Tahu, Takanuva, Teridax, Corroder and Nektann. Takanuva has only a few modifactions while Nektann has none. Corroder has several upgrades. Tahu has been modifed to look more armored and bulk while Teridax has been modified into a smaller form with less armor than before. ' 'Next, I have made the possible confirmation of the new list of characters for the film! Here they are! ' 'Toa/Glatorian & Matoran/Agori: Tahu, Takanuva, Gresh, Strakk, Kiina, Vatos, Mazeka, Ternow and Onua. ' 'Makuta & other Villains: Teridax, Corroder, Nektann, Vican, Stronius, Branar, Hahrak, Vultraz, Vamprax, Chirox and Marendar (TheSlicer's 'Assassin' in The Last Barraki). ' 'More Villains will possibly be added, though the list of good guys is most likely full. ' 'Now, I've got the human characters (I don't think that these are TF rip-offs) ' '''Nick Darky, Joey Lennard, Kenny Kirp and Simon Trace (homage to LEGO Agents character) Please note that the Villains shown above will not look like the ones in the canon storyline (Ex: Vultraz will have a Toa-shaped body). ' '''I still have to start writing the plot, and I'm going through it carefully so I do not plagiarise Transformers again. The reason I did that was because I like to play with my Bionicles and Transformers togehter, and I mix up the scenes from the film (it gets crazier, don't worry). I wanted to try to make something everyone would enjoy - but it got too much into the TF triology. ' 'Lastly, I have set up a possible release date for the film: May 14th, 2011. If this doesn't go through, I am going to aim for June 4th, 2011. ' 'Before I go, I wish to explain how it will be presented! Have you ever seen Society of Guardians or The Hydros Chronicles by Toa Hydros? It's awesome, and that's how I'm going to do the film - Windows Movie Maker. The film will be in some sort of slideshow, but it will be much better than the original plan. ' 'I will look at the comments on this post and attempt to reply to the questions on the Hero Factory Reviews Wiki or Bioniclepedia (Lego Bionicle, whatever it's called nowadays). ' 'Though I know that I made many mistakes during it, I am going to state now that Bionicon truly is my dupe account. I lied because I wanted to try to get word out with Bionicle: Universe and reveal that I was a dupe several weeks after I released my first post 'A secret to reveal..........'. I wanted to stick around with the users on the site still, and it didn't work until I was banned. Bionicon's block can reign on. So yes, I can't take the pounding on my head. I made the dupe account of Bionicon. I am releasing a big sorry to everyone who was part of the SS7 War. Any more questions about dupes before I close the War down for good? If so, please ask me at HFRW or Bpedia. ' '''Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:42, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Special Thanks to Reptor17 SS7 Updates #2 Hey, Reptor. It's Starscream7 here - and I've got a minor update that we should post. Remember: bold hilighting. It's Starscream7 again with some more updates on BU (Bionicle: Universe)! ' '"I've confirmed several more characters for the film. However, they're pretty much only good guys. I have officially confirmed that there will be various Matoran and Agori appearing. So far, I have created MOCS for six of them (including Mazeka and Ternow). ''' '''Furthermore, I've finished creating MOCS for the film as well! They look pretty good in my view, other than the ones from the original film. I only have one character that I really have to make: the Assassin/Marender (Slice's The Last Barraki, remember?) Hmm . . . not much else to update, though I have begun writing the script for the film. It contains CANON information that has to do with The Shatetring. Those scenes will resemble those from the comic "All our Sins Remembered". ''' '''I believe that might be all for now - wait! Forget that! When my bann rises, I am going to be posting the discarded remains of the Bionicle: Reality film that I did not delete. Most of the scenes are from the beginning and the end of the film. If you have any questions, come on and ask me." Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Special Thanks to Reptor17